


You're Safe

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring!Kageyama, Cheesy, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Scared!Hinata, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Hinata is scared of the freak storm, and Kageyama tries to figure out the best method of handling his spiker. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>Hinata's eyes were wide, breath ragged. His bike was in his grip, knuckles nearly turning white from how tight he was grabbing the handle bars. He was soaked from head to toe, Kageyama's eyes widening at the pounding rain. He hadn't even heard it! Was he that tired from practice? </p><p>"W-what....?" Kageyama began almost in shock. Hinata looked like he had seen a ghost, for Christ sake. It was clear that he was shaken. </p><p>CRACK</p><p>Hinata gasped and crouched down, still on his feet but hugging his knees to his chest. Kageyama, if in his right mind, would have teased the other and maybe even accused him of lying. If anyone had told him that Hinata Shouyou had a fear of anything, he would have thought they were insane. But this...it was right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cheesy fanfic. I wanted to start writing on here and I am currently obsessed with Haikyuu sooooo here! Hopefully, it isn't too awful. I usually write fan-fics over on AFF, so this is new ^^  
> Also, I am a bit rusty on writing so go easy on me haha.

_SLAM ___

"GWAHH!" Hinata screamed, Kageyama screaming along with the orange headed teen. They were alone, having stayed back after practice in order to get their new quick right. It was an odd feeling, not only to Hinata but Kageyama as well. They had both been training so hard, but to know it was actually paying off....

It was exhilarating. 

"Did you see that Kageyama?!" he said waving his hands around as Kageyama watched him, doing his best to avoid smirking at the other's exaggerated motions. "It was all like BAM, and then my hand fell like GAH, and now my heart won't stop with all the PWAH" he said as Kageyama sighed and shook his head. 

"Just get back into position so we can try again, you dumbass" he muttered. Hinata was too good in a mood to even care about the name, running back to get into position. This continued until the streetlights were on, people closing up shops and heading home themselves. Hinata panted and pleaded with Kageyama to just toss one more to him. 

"No. We need to clean and lock up" he said sternly, Hinata pouting but doing as told. 

"Will you toss to me more tomorrow?" he asked lightly, Kageyama raising a brow. 

"Why wouldn't I? Idiot" he said calmly, Hinata's face brightening as he ran around the gym to collect the balls. Kageyama watched for a moment, wondering how it was possible for someone to have such stamina. It was Hinata, though, he should be used to it by now considering that they were known as the freak duo. He turned back and finished his part as Hinata followed him towards the closet, packing everything neatly. 

Last time he and Hinata had stayed late, they were scolded by Daichi for not packing everything in carefully, so the duo had made sure it was spotless both in the closet and in the gym itself. 

"Alright, got everything?" Hinata asked as Kageyama scoffed. 

"I should be asking you that" he pointed out as Hinata flushed slightly, already knowing what the dark haired male was aiming at. 

"I left my bag here ONE TIME and you never let me live it down" he mumbled as he hopped off the steps. Kageyama closed it once he shut the lights off, letting out a breath. He was exhausted, but he knew Hinata was most likely exhausted as well so didn't complain. 

"Hey, dumbass. It's late, you sure you are alright to ride?" he asked cautiously, knowing the mountains often didn't have as many lights at this time. And if they did, Hinata would be lucky if they were working properly.  
At the question, Hinata tilted his head. He seemed almost unsure himself before smiling a tiny bit. "I think I will be alright. If anything...."

"Come to my house" Kageyama finished for the other as Hinata nodded. 

"Will do"

\-----  
Kageyama showered as soon as he had gotten home. Only when he got out did he move to plop onto his bed breathing in the sheets and groaning at the small ache in his body. Keeping up with Hinata was a lot harder for some reason though they were both incredibly stronger now. 

The setter reached over to his phone and flipped it open eyeing it to see if Hinata had texted him yet. He frowned when he saw nothing, and shut it again. Should he call? Maybe it would be best to just wait it out? He sat up and ruffled his damp hair. As he was debating, he could hear his doorbell ring and looked up. Was it Hinata? 

"Kageyama?!" 

He stiffened. Definitely Hinata, but definitely not the tone he expected. He ran towards his door and ripped it open, seeing a panting Hinata. His eyes were wide, breath ragged. His bike was in his grip, knuckles nearly turning white from how tight he was grabbing the handle bars. Hinata was soaked from head to toe, Kageyama's eyes widening at the pounding rain. He hadn't even heard it! Was he that tired from practice? 

"W-what....?" Kageyama began almost in shock. Hinata looked like he had seen a ghost, for Christ sake. It was clear that he was shaken. 

"Lightening" he whispered with a weak smile, and Kageyama pieced together what had probably happened. He cleared his throat to regain his own composure before stepping out of the way. Hinata leaned the bike against the other's porch and quickly stepped in. He was shaking, breathing slowly returning to normal. He seemed almost as if he was waiting for something. 

Kageyama parted his lips to ask what he was waiting for before...

_CRACK ___

Hinata gasped and crouched down, still on his feet but hugging his knees to his chest. Kageyama, if in his right mind, would have teased the other and maybe even accused him of lying. If anyone had told him that Hinata Shouyou had a fear of anything, he would have thought they were insane. But this...it was right in front of him. 

Kageyama leaned down. 

"Oi..." he said, obviously unsure of how to comfort someone who was scared. As a single child who took care of himself, he never really had fears like this. His biggest fear was that he wouldn't be able to play volleyball anymore. That was the extent of it. 

Hinata didn't move, and Kageyama could see that he was trembling, whether, from fear, the rain, or both, he couldn't pinpoint. He decided it was probably a mixture of the two. 

"Oi, dumbass" he repeated, more confidently as Hinata looked up, eyes wide and glassy. This is what Kageyama decided to do. He would act normal, he wouldn't treat Hinata differently because knowing the middle blocker, he would pretend things were alright no matter what Kageyama did. So, Kageyama would wait until Hinata told him what was wrong. 

"You should change...come on" the setter spoke as Hinata swallowed and let out a laugh. It was hollow, shaky, and maybe even a little choked. Kageyama's eyes narrowed. 

'Don't you dare use that laugh on me, dumbass' he thought to himself.

He sucked in a breath and held out a hand. Hinata eyed it before taking it slowly, slowly moving to a standing position. Kageyama led the older to his room to try and find some dry clothing, knowing anything in Hinata's bag was damp at best. Hinata was quiet the entire way, flinching whenever he saw what he thought was lightning, or even heard a noise remotely similar to thunder. His shaking hadn't stopped, and it made Kageyama uneasy. 

"You are freezing" Kageyama commented, squeezing Hinata's hand slightly as the other nodded slowly. 

"Rain is cold," he said quietly, Kageyama humming in agreement. He let go of Hinata's hand, much to the elder's fear, but his expression wasn't seen before a shirt covered his head. Kageyama continued to toss articles of clothing at him until he had a potential outfit to wear for sleep. 

"Bathroom is there, shower and warm up. Don't need you getting sick or something. We just brought our percentage for that attack up to 85%" he said simply before moving to the bed. Hinata eyed him, as if wondering if that was the only reason Kageyama was being so nice, but just bowed his head and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him gently. 

Kageyama kept an ear out for the other incase he fell or dropped something. He bit his lip and wondered how he could help the other return to his normal self, wondering where his fear had come from. Despite knowing the other for a decent amount of time, why had he missed such a large fear? 

_'Is it going to rain? Crap, I should go, wouldn't want to get caught in that, right?' ___

_'Those clouds look a bit suspicious.....are you sure it isn't going to storm tonight, bakageyama?' ___

Kageyama grimaced. So Hinata had voiced it, but so subtly that it would come across as simple comments. The raven haired teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was about half an hour later when Hinata emerged, hair still flat against his face but slowly returning to its normal style with a little ruffling. 

"Thanks, Kageyama," he said as the other shrugged. Kageyama's eyes wandered over the other, taking in the sight of him in clothes far too large for him. The shirt wasn't too bad, but the pants were tightened to the limit and still seemed to hang a bit low.

"S-So....?" 

Kageyama snapped back to reality and raised a brow. 

"So?" he repeated as Hinata let out a frustrated breath. 

"Get it over with!" he said hiding behind his hands as Kageyama stood and crossed his arms. 

"Get WHAT over with, dumbass?" 

"The teasing! You....you think it is stupid, don't you? A boy my age being s-scared of..." he flinched at the flash from the window, Kageyama letting out an amused breath. 

"I might be hard on you, but fears are one thing I would not tease you about. And if I ever did, it would be in public so you know I was not serious." He said simply. Hinata looked up from his sleeves and seemed shocked, eyes wide from the statement. 

"T-Thank yo-" He let out a small whimper and crouched down again at a particularly large crack from the storm outside, one so loud even Kageyama flinched in surprise. He hadn't expected it to become such a large storm. He made a mental note to call his mother later and warn her to be careful when returning from her mini vacation. It was bound to flood in certain areas. 

"Oi. Get up" Kageyama said with a hardened look, but Hinata just shook his head. 

"No..." he whispered, almost so soft that Kageyama had to strain to hear it. The setter swallowed hard and moved to sit on his knees beside the shivering teen. 

"Well then, talk to me," he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck as Hinata looked at him in surprise again. Kageyama could see his eyes filled with held back tears. Kageyama let out a small chuckle. 

This startled Hinata as well, but he just offered a tiny giggle in return, it coming out airy. 

"Talk to you a-about what?" he whispered as the setter shrugged. 

"Volleyball," he said as he held out a hand again. "Though, let's move off the ground. This probably isn't a good place to end up accidently falling asleep huh?" he offered as Hinata nodded and took his hand. Kageyama frowned at the still cold hand, wondering if it had gotten colder. He ignored it and brought Hinata to the bed, allowing him to lie down while the setter sat, back against the wall. He held back a smile when the smaller male wrapped the sheets around himself tightly to get warm. 

"Oi, who said you could use my blankets?"

"Shut up....I am fearing for my life here" Hinata retorted with a small pout, Kageyama holding back a smile at the normal response. This was good. 

"A bit of an over exaggeration, don't you think?" he offered as Hinata laughed quietly under his breath. He sniffed. 

"Sorry. For this," he said lightly. Before Kageyama could speak, he continued. 

"I was going to ask if I could stay but didn't want to bother you. If I had done that, we both might have been asleep, or you would have and you wouldn't have to deal with me being a wimp" he said with a cheeky grin, but it was still forced. 

Kageyama felt his eye twitch. He reached out a hand and grabbed the top of Hinata's head, squeezing as Hinata whined, trying to pull his hand away. 

"STOP BEING SO DAMN APOLOGETIC. IT DOESN'T SUIT YOU, DUMBASS" he hissed as Hinata whined and reached out to pull Kageyama's hair in an attempt to get him to release him. 

"OW OW OW OW OW "

_CRACK_

Hinata's breathing picked up as his hands left Kageyama's hair, settling for his shirt and holding onto it tightly. The setter's eyes went wide at the change before moving from the other's head to his back. His other approach hadn't worked, so it was time to switch gears. 

"You're safe here" he mumbled as Hinata sniffed and nodded. 

"Yeah..." he replied after a few moments. "Thanks"

"Try to rest. We need to show Daichi-san our quick tomorrow, right?" 

He could almost feel Hinata smile at that and felt the elder nod. 

"Yeah," the middle blocker repeated, a bit louder this time. Kageyama pulled the sheets over them both, continuing to talk to Hinata until they both drifted off, still hugging each other, Hinata more tightly than the younger male. 

Kageyama didn't mind, though, finding that for the first time that night since Hinata had showed up soaked, the other had stopped shaking. 

\---------

"What do you mean I took advantage of you?!" Kageyama hissed as they walked to practice, Hinata pouting.

"You were so sweet and made my heart go all GWAH, I usually only feel that when I play volleyball and I get to spike!" he pointed out as Kageyama paused, eyes a bit wide. Hinata seemed to notice what he said as well and sucked in a breath. 

"I-I mean..."

"You make my heart go GWAH too, dumbass" Kageyama said simply once he regained his composure. Hinata's cheeks went red, Kageyama's eyes lighting up for a moment as a smirk crossed his lips. 

He moved to step in front of Hinata, the other looking up at him in pure embarrassment. the setter leaned down a bit to rest his forehead against Hinata's. 

"Now that you made me admit it, take responsibility" he murmured calmly, Hinata biting his lip and nodding slowly. 

"Okay"

Kageyama chuckled and pulled away, turning to begin walking again, leaving a stunned Hinata staring at his back, the words "Karasuno High School" all that the middle blocker was left with. Did this mean that he and Kageyama were a thing now? 

Maybe Hinata wouldn't worry as much when the next storm came around.

"You coming, dumbass?" 

"Y-Yeah!" he called back, running to catch up to Kageyama whose glare was replaced with a slightly softer gaze. Hinata smiled brightly, taking his spot beside the other.

Just maybe.


End file.
